wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon (Summon)
Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He was also the older brother of Kagura. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from the Ten Tails. Appearence Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs. During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban. As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees, held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front. Personality Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor, hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life. This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent, as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies. Background 'Birth of Ventus Arc' When the Juubi, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko, Riku activated his X-Rounder ability to summon Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Simon to block the Juubi's Special Attack. But Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her and Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu helps Paul Gekko continues his battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Enraged Natsu cuts off Kaguya's Arm containing Black Zetsu. In a surprising turn, Juubi moved in between Motherglare and the Eclipse Gate and took the crash. As the Juubi crash landed and crushed the gate, Yurin could be heard screaming in agony. Yurin told Riku that living is hard. The Gate was shattered into dust and the Juubi was separated from the strange statue and the Nine Tailed Beasts from Shukaku to Kurama before Riku's Eyes. Riku cried out Yurin's name in anguish. But Paul Gekko got the Unconcious Yurin and heal her and Riku was relieved. Riku and Yurin are together once again. Gallery Simon's Death.png Ten Tails kills Simon.png Simon as a Summon.png Ten Tails and Simon's Death.png Simon in Manga.png|Simon in Manga Ten Tails Kills Simon in Manga.png|Simon Dies for Erza Trivia *Simon was named after the older brother of Kagura Mikazuchi from Fairy Tail Series. References *Simon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters